phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Split Personality
|image = |caption = Candace and Candace. |season = 2 |production = 235a |broadcast = 108 |story = Jennifer Keene Lance LeCompte Scott Peterson |ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft Antoine Guilbaud |directed = Jay Lender |us = October 29, 2010http://www.toonzone.net/forums/showthread.php?t=273138 |international = July 28, 2010 (Disney Channel Latin America, December 8, 2010 (Disney XD Germany) |xd = November 6, 2010 |pairedwith = "Brain Drain" }} Candace accidentally gets hit by Phineas and Ferb's molecular separator ray which causes her to have two different personalities - Romantic Candace and Busting Candace, so the boys have to figure out a way to put her back together again. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to get over his irrational fear of high diving, but he figures that if he can't, he will just use his "Look-away-inator" to zap everyone so that they do not witness his shame. Episode Summary Candace is shown talking to Stacy by phone. She complains that she has good photos of her and good photos of Jeremy, but no good photos of him and her together. Phineas and Ferb create a molecular divider which separates objects into their component parts. They separated a chocolate bar smeared with peanut butter into a chocolate bar and a jar of peanut butter. They separated a shampoo and conditioner in one into a separate shampoo bottle and a separate conditioner bottle. They also separate a mule into a donkey and a horse. While taking the invention to her mother, Candace gets split into her two strongest desires; one who wants to bust the boys, and one who wants to spend time with Jeremy. Phineas and Ferb must split her back into normal before their cover is blown. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to dominate his fear to jump off the high diving board at a public pool, so he creates a machine to turn everyone's heads away so they can't make fun of him if he doesn't jump. Songs *''Me Myself and I'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. I know what we're gonna do today Perry's entrance to his lair Perry presses a little flower with a rock that activate a trap door behind him and directly to his lair, plus the splitter ray comes down Perry's entrance. The bird that runs into Phineas and Ferb's invention It does not really crash into their invention, but it runs to the high diving board. Memorable Quotes Background Information * This episode first aired on Disney Channel Latin America on July 28, 2010. Its Spanish name is Doble Personalidad. The Brazilian Portuguese name is Personalidade Dupla. The German name is "Die doppelte Candace" (The two Candaces). * This is the second time Jeremy tries to kiss Candace (the first time was Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!), if we count it from airing. If we count it on produced episodes, this can be the first time but the other one grabs her away. * This episode revealed why Heinz Doofenshmirtz can't swim in public pools: He doesn't know how to swim and afraid to jumped from the high diving board as a kid, and ashamed his parents. He mention before that it has no in-depth spear to his life in "De Plane! De Plane!". * This episode premiered on Disney Channel on Demand on October 22, 2010.\ * This is the first time a character, in this case Candace, says O.M.G. * The beam the look-away-inator fires is identical to the beam the "splitter-ray" fires, exept it's colored differently. * It is revealed that half of Major Monogram wants to sing * Schnitzel is a type of German sausage. Errors *Phineas has peanut butter in his nose, but, when Ferb gives the chocolate bar to Buford, Phineas' peanut butter disappears. Maybe probably because the peanut butter fell down, or Phineas cleaned up before using the invention. *There are 13 Candaces after Phineas and Ferb accidentally pressed the forward button. But, after the part where Linda turns her head around after getting zapped by the Look-away inator, there appears to be 5 Candaces instead of thirteen. But after Perry walks away, there is seven, but when Ferb turns the backwards switch for him and Phineas' invention, thirteen of them appear again. Continuity * The invention doesn't disappear. Instead, it goes down into Perry's lair. First was ("No More Bunny Business") * Candace is complaining about her pictures while she was talking, but now she has one with her and Jeremy talking too. ("The Bully Code") * In this episode the song is called "Me Myself and I", This is also seen on a poster in Candace's room multiple times. * Buford calls the boys' machine "Witchcraft"! ("Nerds of a Feather") * This is second time that Dr. Doofenshmirtz says "Thank you and Curse you". ("Gaming the System") * One of Candace's pictures is a picture from the flip-flop commercial he was in. ("Let's Take a Quiz") Allusions *"You got peanut butter in my chocolate" is a famous line from a series of commercials for Reese's Peanut Butter Cups. *'Invasion of the Body Snatchers' - Busting Candace points and screams just as Donald Sutherland's character does at the end of the 1978 version of this film. * Mork and Mindy: Linda tries on the same rainbow suspenders and pants worn by Robin Williams in the show. * Darkwing Duck - The splitting of someone into two personalities is very similar to the episode "Negaduck" (though for Darkwing he was split into Good and Evil) The Molecular Divider also looks very similar to the "Tron Splitter" that Megavolt invented in the episode. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl (Karl) * Allison Janney as Charlene * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Logan Miller as Johnny * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Additional Voices: Dee Bradley Baker, Danny Jacobs, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Kimberly Brooks, Allison Janney, Maulik Pancholy, Bobby Gaylor, Tyler Mann, Dan Povenmire :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 2 episodes